Piercing
by kis38
Summary: Felicity était a ses yeux un mystère. Et il détestait les mystères.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Je reviens avec une mini ficlette en 2 parties concernant Felicity et Oliver *bouuuh le vilain mystère!*

Enjoy!

**PIERCING** _1/2_

* * *

Malgré les apparences, Oliver était quelqu'un de très curieux. Il aimait très moyennement les mystères et les personnes qui en jouaient.

Et c'est un soir, alors qu'il s'entrainait seul dans le sous-sol du Verdant qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement lugubre et des pas légers résonner dans les escaliers.

-Diggle n'est pas avec toi ? questionna assez brutalement une voix féminine. Pas que je n'aime pas être avec toi, au contraire tu sais ! Enfin je n'apprécie pas à ce point, tu vois ? se rattrapa ledit voix féminine, une pointe de gêne dans la voix.

Oliver arrêta de s'acharner sur son punching ball et se retourna pour faire face à une Felicity Smoak toute gêner et cramoisie.

Depuis sa première rencontre avec Felicity il y a sept mois, cette dernière avait toujours été un mystère pour Oliver. Jeune femme à fort caractère, le jeune héritier en savait très peu sur la fille du département informatique de Queen Consolidated et il fallait se l'avouer, cela le frustrait au plus haut point.

-Non, il est à un rendez-vous avec Carly. répondit Oliver, séchant la sueur qui parcourait son front d'un coup de serviette. Il n'y a que toi et moi ce soir !

Oliver était certain d'avoir entendu son cœur battre beaucoup plus fort à l'entente de ses mots.

-Donc, vu qu'il y a que nous ce soir – _Oliver tira un tabouret qui se trouvait non loin pour se rapprocher de Felicity qui se tassait de plus en plus dans son fauteuil_ – est-ce que ça te dirais qu'on ne fasse que parler pour ce soir ?

Le milliardaire aurait juré apercevoir de la sueur perler le front de la belle blonde. Le but de cette soirée était de lever le mystère « Felicity Smoak » et non de l'intimider pour qu'elle ne se referme sur elle-même. Mais c'était tellement tentant de voir à quel point il faisait de l'effet en la personne de Felicity.

-Je vois. dit la jeune femme avec précaution. Et de quoi veux-tu parler ?

-Tes piercings ! répondit Oliver en regardant Felicity droit dans les yeux. Ils m'ont toujours intrigués.

-Pou… pourquoi ? demanda abruptement cette dernière sous l'effet de choc.

-Et bien, vois-tu, je n'arrive pas a voir une informaticienne à cheval sur les règles avec des piercings. avoua Oliver, tout penaud.

Un petit silence gênant suivit la confession d'Oliver. Quant à Felicity, cette dernière pesait le pour et le contre. Devait-elle lui révéler un pan de sa vie privée, elle qui tenait à rester discrète sur sa vie tout court ou allait-elle jouer du mystère encore ?

-Wow… et bien, si tu tiens tant à le savoir, il faudra pour ça que je retourne des années en arrière, peu avant les attentats du 11 septembre 2001. souffla Felicity en vrillant son regard émeraude sur ceux océan d'Oliver.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord, je tenais a m'excuser de mon impardonnable retard! Vraiment et sincèrement, je suis désolé, mais reprendre le boulot m'a un peu plus lessivé que je ne le pensais!

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos review qui m'a mis du baume au coeur!

Surado: Merci beaucoup!

Dianitachiva: Merci beaucoup et ne t'inquiète pas, ton français _is very good_ ;)

Morgane: Oui maîtresse, je m'exécute maîtresse, voici la suite maîtresse m(_ _)m

TB: Aaah ouais, tu en as des épisodes a rattraper x)

**PIERCING** _2/2_

* * *

**Hermann Park, Houston, Texas, 3 septembre 2001**

Calés dans un petit banc caché a la vue de tous, une belle étudiante avait la tête reposé contre les genoux d'un beau brun. Ce dernier avait les cheveux ébouriffés, des yeux vert hypnotisant et était plutôt bien bâtie. Il caressait d'un mouvement doux le visage de la belle blonde, s'attardant sur les parties qu'elle craignait. De temps à autre cette dernière esquissait un sourire quand le jeune homme passa sa main derrière sa nuque, tirant légèrement les cheveux qui se trouvaient aux alentour, la faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, seulement cassés par les enfants jouant sur le terrain à côté, avant qu'un soupir apaisé s'échoue sur ses lèvres. Elle se sentait tellement bien d'être là, avec Andrew, son meilleur ami, posé dans un parc, le visage exposé au soleil, loin de tout. Loin du stress de la ville, loin des examens, loin de la pluie qui s'était abattue durant des mois sur le Texas.

L'étudiante ouvra un par un ses yeux, cachés par ses lunettes de soleil et détailla soigneusement le bel homme qui était son ami. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, Felicity Smoak, la fille toujours concentrée sur ses ordinateurs, légèrement rondouillarde et portant d'imposantes lunettes de vue allait devenir ami avec l'homme le plus populaire du lycée ? Personne ! Et pourtant, un jour, alors qu'il devait faire une recherche sur son ordinateur, celui-ci l'avait tout simplement abandonné. Un composant avait grillé à l'intérieur et pris par le temps, il devait absolument trouver un autre moyen.

Alors il avait entendu parler de Felicity. Andrew était allé la voir, lui montrant son ordinateur. Et pendant que la jeune fille réparait le composant fichu, cette dernière lui parlait. De tout et de rien, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Et le beau brun l'avait écouté attentivement. Du fait de son statut de garçon le plus populaire, il aurait facilement pu lui faire manger la poussière. Mais rien de ceci n'était venu. Au contraire. Il avait parlé, chose rare quand il était avec ses « amis ». Il adorait comme la jeune fille bafouillait quand ses pensées franchissaient sa bouche plus vite qu'elle ne le voulait. Elle était franche, drôle. Il l'adorait. Il l'admirait.

Depuis, ils avaient fait le chemin ensemble. Officiellement, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Officieusement, la limite entre l'amitié et l'amour était flou.

-Andrew ? demanda doucement Felicity.

-Oui ?

-A quoi penses-tu ? Tu m'as l'air dans les nuages depuis tout à l'heure.

Andrew rigola légèrement avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux or de la jeune femme. Elle était trop perspicace.

-Tu ne vas pas me croire mais… commençât-il d'un air mystérieux un léger sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

N'en tenant plus, Felicity donna un léger coup de poing dans les côtes de son meilleur ami en rigolant.

Ce dernier se joignit aux rires de la jeune femme avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Comme je te le disais, tu ne me croiras jamais, mais j'ai envie d'un piercing. déclara Andrew, attendant la réaction de son amie.

Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre. Tout d'abord ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc avant d'ouvrir grand sa bouche.

-Où est passé mon Drew ? demanda Felicity en regardant soupçonneusement Andrew.

-Haha, très drôle ! répondit Drew d'un ton boudeur.

La jeune femme se leva pour pouvoir mettre ses bras autours de la taille d'Andrew.

-C'est juste qu'un jour tu m'as déclaré que jamais tu ne feras « marquer » ton corps par quoi que ce soit. Je suis juste étonnée que tu me dises que tu as envie d'un piercing. réconforta Felicity, calant sa tête contre celle de son ami.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit i ans ? demanda ébahi Andrew, humant le parfum de la jeune femme.

-Oui et toi ?

Un léger silence refit surface. Le beau brun en profita pour fermer les yeux se laisser aller contre la blonde.

-Tout. Je me souviens dans les moindres détails chaque moment qu'on a passé ensemble.

* * *

**Appartement d'Andrew, Houston, Texas, 6 septembre 2001**

-Ce n'est que 2 mois ! rigola Andrew par la petite bouderie que Felicity était en train de lui faire dans sa chambre. 2 mois c'est vite !

-Oui mais ce sont 2 mois ELOIGNES de moi ! répondit Felicity, la voix partant légèrement dans les aigües !

-Je ne serais qu'à 24 heures de route ce n'est pas si loin. pouffa le brun en l'embrassant la joue avant de poursuivre ses allés-retours dans sa chambre pour préparer sa valise.

Tu seras trop loin de mon cœur. pensa amèrement la jeune femme en baissant les yeux pour regarder le ticket d'avion pour New York.

* * *

**Aéroport intercontinental George-Bush, Houston Texas, 7 septembre 2001**

-Voilà, le grand jour est arrivé! souffla Felicity en s'arrêtant devant la porte que devait prendre Andrew pour accéder à son avion.

Le trajet s'était fait en silence entre les deux. La jeune femme était triste de ne plus voir son ami pendant 2 mois, mais aller travailler aux World Trade Center était son rêve. Même si ce n'était qu'un stage de 2 mois, il allait lui manquer, comme allait lui manquer Felicity. Il était déçu que cette dernière annule ses vacances là-bas qu'elle avait organisées en même temps que lui. Mais Georgia Smoak, la pétillante grand-mère de Felicity avait fait une mauvaise chute dans ses escaliers et la belle blonde devait rester près d'elle.

Andrew posa ses deux valises au sol et prit Felicity dans ses bras. Cette dernière retint comme elle le pouvait ses larmes.

-Tu me promets hein ? demanda Felicity, regardant son ami droit dans les yeux. Je veux que tu te connecte tous les soirs pour qu'on se voit !

Une hôtesse de l'air prévint par micro que le vol NY54878 en destination de New York n'allait pas tarder à partir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas beauté. Où que je sois, tu seras à mes côtés, je te le jure. Déclara doucement Drew avant que ce dernier pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les joues de Felicity lui murmurant de ne pas trop faire de bêtises avant de s'engager dans le couloir qui le reliait à son avion.

Un « _Je t'aime_ » mourût dans sa gorge. Elle aurait voulu lui dire. Dans 2 mois sûrement.

* * *

**Appartement de Felicity Smoak, Houston, Texas, 15 septembre 2001**

Prostrée contre le mur de sa chambre, les larmes de haine coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle n'était plus sortie de chez elle depuis le 11 septembre. Sa tristesse la consumait à petit feu, la rongeant de l'intérieur au point que ce n'était plus possible pour elle de penser clairement.

Elle regarda son téléphone dans l'espoir qu'il sonne. Ce dernier n'avait plus émis le moindre son depuis 5 jours.

5 jours où elle ne vivait plus. Il ne restait plus que de Felicity Smoak une loque humaine.

-TU M'AVAIS PROMIS ! hurla Felicity avant que des larmes abondent sur son visage au teint cireux. JE TE DETESTE ANDREW ! TU M'ENTENDS ? JE TE DETESTE DE M'AVOIR ABANDONNE ! TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT ! JE SERAIS QUOI SANS TOI MAINTENANT ? Ma vie est fichue sans toi…

La jeune femme tenta de se lever mais prise d'un vertige, elle se laissa tomber par terre avant d'atterrir dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Appartement d'Andrew, Houston, Texas, 6 octobre 2001**

Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle ne quittait plus son appartement depuis les attentats. Elle ne voulait pas l'oublier. C'était trop horrible. Elle aurait dû lui dire de ne pas prendre son vol, mais elle aurait paru pour une égoïste de première. Après tout, son rêve était ce stage dans les tours jumelles.

Felicity leva son regard terne sur le réveil. C'était l'heure.

La cérémonie s'était déroulée dans un silence trop lourd pour la belle blonde. Georgia ne l'a quittait pas du regard, ses yeux vert humide. Très peu de personne était présente. Pas plus de 6 personnes. Ses anciens « amis » lui avaient tournés le dos depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il était ami avec Felicity.

Une fois la cérémonie finie, la grand-mère de Felicity empoigna l'épaule de la jeune femme avant de partir vers la voiture, lui laissant le temps nécessaire. Cette dernière attendit que tout le monde dise adieu à Andrew avant de s'approcher de la pierre tombale et posa tout doucement sa main dessus. Une photo le représentait en train de rire. Il était tellement plein de vie dessus. Ne faisant pas attention aux quelques gouttes qui commençaient à tomber, Felicity regarda la photo comme hypnotiser. Elle avait été lâche de ne pas avoir pu lui avouer ses sentiments. Pourtant c'était à la fois si simple mais tellement compliqué.

« _Tout. Je me souviens dans les moindres détails chaque moment qu'on a passé ensemble_ »

« _Où que je sois, tu seras à mes côtés, je te le jure_ »

Une larme s'échoua sur sa joue, mais la jeune femme s'en débarrassa vite fait. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas pour ce jour-là. Le front posé contre la pierre tombale, elle ferma les yeux, des souvenirs l'assaillant de toute part.

Elle et lui dansant pour la promo du lycée.

Elle se jetant dans ses bras après avoir réussi ses examens.

Lui dans les bras de Felicity après avoir subi sa première rupture amoureuse.

Elle dormant pendant une nuit dans ses bras, sur son lit après avoir été agressée.

Elle et lui. Deux êtres flirtant avec la limite de l'amitié et de l'amour.

-Je t'aime. Déclara d'une voix rauque Felicity, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je ne t'oublierais jamais.

Elle ne se retourna pas une fois en partant.

* * *

**Appartement de Felicity, Houston, Texas, 12 octobre 2001**

Elle s'était enfermée dans sa salle de bain et regardait d'un air fier son oreille. Sur son reflet on pouvait apercevoir un piercing à son oreille droite.

Un sourire triste fleurissait sur sa bouche.

**END**


End file.
